Mist
by 3arlGrey
Summary: A young man's life and story are shrouded with the vapor of doubt and discord. What will it take to clear up this fog? A human crossover with some light, vanilla shipping.


**Foreword-**

_Hullo all!_

_This is my first fanfic, so feedback would be appreciated. Not much else to add, besides the fact that this tale will come in installments._

_My inspiration comes form My Little Dashie and In Another Land. If you think the story is going okay as it is, any positive reviews would be welcomed._

I felt something firm and smooth tap my head. A voice then spoke out. It seemed to be calling to

me. I couldn't move. My head stung with pain.. where am I? Who's talking? Is this a dream? I find my bearings and open my eyes, returning to consciousness, my vision blurry and clouded. I see a purple.. thing in front of my face, her expression filled with worry. No, I know what exactly I'm looking at – my brain just isn't letting it process. Finally, I come to realize; I am staring at Twilight Sparkle the unicorn. I take a look around. I'm no longer on Earth – the colors around me were not where I resided. How did this happen? I didn't know of any extra terrestrial, practical, or realistic way I could be here, in this place.

My head hurt.

There was no mistake; this was not a dream.

I dislike people who think they can change everything. Overly ambitious figures who believe themselves to be powerful enough to influence the world with their words and actions. Some people dream of having that power, while other's already seem to have it. Power leads to ambition, ambition leads to lust, lust leads to want, want leads to greed, and greed directs you to multiple directions, all of them worse than the other. Back when I was in primary school, for inspiration, our teacher brought in a bucket full of water. She dropped in a small toy, and explained to us how the water moved and shifted with the force of the mass entering the liquid. Everyone seemed to be inspired by it, but I remained doubtful.

Every person's life is just a drop in that bucket - the water level will increase, but no one particular drop will have particular significance. It just piles on to the rising liquid. Enough of my senseless rambling though. You're probably wondering who I am.

My name is Alan Walker. I'm a student at A. Verge Boarding School. My parent's and remaining family are deceased. Cliché, huh? A few years before my enrollment at A. Verge, my family suffered from an accident with a derailed subway train, which eventually lead to a collapsed building that crushed many. The last thing I saw were their faces, terrified and stricken with pain and confusion. Then a shower of blood. I was, and sort of am still in trauma, but coping. I was lucky enough to escape with few physical injuries, but I was trapped for a while, and I almost suffocated under the debris before a search dog dug me up.

People have fallen into permanent despair because of things like that, but it's not going to get me. My family wouldn't have wanted me to hold on to them forever, like I did when I was in primary school. So I try not to do just that. I struggle keep up with my studies, but I'm alive, I'm pretty well, and a healthy teen. My foster parents travel a lot due to their new job, the reason I was entered at A. Verge boarding school. They thought it might even be better for me to hang out with somebody my age. Big surprise, I didn't even get a roommate.

I suppose it's only natural to assume I'm mentally ill in some way. After all, I still wake up in cold sweat, reliving the memories of the subway accident. Some people are afraid of me, others pity me for a condition I don't even have, and others are disgusted. I'm a good runner, but I was not even accepted into the track team. So I usually just run a few laps after their meetings. I'm generally avoided during classes, and sometimes I'm even bullied, but I don't take it to heart. Like I said earlier, their lives are just drops in a bucket. They might not hold as much moisture or mass, but despite that, they'll be consumed by the massive whole someday.

Eventually, I guess I will too.

It's been a few months since I've been here, and nothing much exciting has happened. It is now spring break, and although the option is given to stay, a lot of students left to spend time with their families. I don't mind – the volume has significantly decreased upon entering the lunchroom and walking across grounds. About 3 days before vacation would end, I took a walk across the grounds. It was a bit chilly, but it got amazingly warm in the afternoons, so I didn't bring anything heavy. I stopped by a nearby bench, checking to see if there was anything damp on it. I sat, opening up a 50 installment series called "Cairo the Arabian Prince." I was currently on the 8th novel. It was very exciting. I breached the end of the chapter and closed the book, leaning back and glancing at the sky. The sun was nonexistent – it actually looked like rain was coming. The moment I realized it, the drops began to fall. I rushed to my dorm, out of breath and sopping wet.

Walking, playing video games and studying have become a huge part of my vacation schedule. I realize that through all that, I still have a massive amount of time left before me. I would go to sleep, but I'm not feeling very tired. I set my schoolbooks aside and wheeled my chair around, staring blankly at the window that lead outside. I already took a walk this morning, and don't really have the effort to get out again.

So I did something I had not done in a while – I opened up my laptop and browsed the internet. One of the first sites I went to was a My Little Pony fan site. Yes yes, you have probably thought me to be some kind of queer, or an actual retard like the dorm mates across the hall think I am. You're referring to just My Little Pony. I am referring to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the 4th generation television show.

To be truthful, I don't think it's as great or mentally affecting as many of the fans say it is. I mean, sure, it's a decent show, unencumbered by many obstacles good franchises come across, and a pleasant past time. But sometimes, I don't get the fan base, nor the implications. I watched a few episodes, and before I knew it, night fell outside. Right before I removed my headphones and shut down the laptop, I was checking my email when I found a peculiar spam mail.

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the greatest show ever! Spread the love by sending this mail to 10 people, or something unexpected will happen to you tomorrow."

..Weird. But It had been fun. I pressed the power button. I stood up and stretched pretty pointlessly, as a second later I slid into bed. Also pretty pointlessly, I ended up waking up around 4 hours later. It was still raining. I ironed my forehead in exasperation. Another one of those stupid nightmares.. Well, I can't fall asleep now. I don't wet the bed anymore, but I woke up in cold sweat, worked up by the fear of my terrifying dreams. I got out of bed and got dressed. Although it was still vacation, I was required to wear the average attire at A. Verge boarding school – jeans and a short, white dress shirt. A tie was optional.

I looked out the window and sighed to myself.

"What am I doing..?"

I sat back down on the bed, my elbows resting on my knees as my hair fell over my eyes. They're one of the only things I like about myself – my hair. For some reason, it's blue. The doctors told me it was from mental shock – was that even possible? However, it was flat and smooth and kind of like a comfort object that I combed with my fingers when I was stressed.

I asked myself what I should do. Playing games didn't really seem appealing to me at the moment, nor did opening up my laptop again or studying. I couldn't fall back asleep either, so as quietly as possible, I pulled out an umbrella and slipped out of my dormitory. I piled a few books and my laptop, unsure of wether I would use it or not, into my handbag for miscellaneous uses. Despite the noise, the rain was not very heavy, and was little of an encumbrance to me. I perched myself near a lamp post and read some more of Cairo the Arabian Prince. Before I knew it, the rain lifted, and my umbrella no longer had usage. I folded it up and looked away from my book, surprised at what I saw. Besides the lamp post and the bench I was sitting on, everything seemed to be engulfed in fog. Even the building behind me seemed miles away.

That was strange. The rain wasn't _that_ humid nor damp, so why was I unable to see more than 3 feet in front of me? I placed on reading glasses, hoping it would help. They misted up up quickly, so I stashed them away, and stood, stretching my leg muscles – stiff from being stationary for so long. How much time had passed since I started reading? Either way, I had to make my way back to the dorm. I took my first few steps down what I thought was the stairs descending to the courtyard when as soon as I took my 4th pace, I lost balance and fell. Everything was a blur of light grey and white as I fell through, as it seemed, nothing. My head hit against something hard, and I was conscious no more.

So this is currently where I stand – or rather, sit, staring, dumbfounded, at the pony. She acknowledged my awakening with a few moments of silence. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Uh-"

"AHH!"

She let out an ear piercing scream. I almost recoiled from the noise. What was her problem? I didn't even get the chance to say anything. A concerned voice spoke from afar. No, more than one voice.

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"Did ya find somethin'?"

What's happening to me? It's already established that I'm not dreaming. So how did I end up here. On instinct. My vision was obscured by the dark green of leaves and tall, thick branches. Through the cracks, I could see a very cloudy sky. I know it seemed crazy- but with the amount of fog I saw, it seemed like I actually fell through the clouds..

..I dazed off for too long. Maybe I hit my head a little hard, for I almost didn't notice the approaching footsteps – or rather, whoovesteps. Twilight came back, with her friends. Despite my earlier comments about not enjoying the show as much as others, I still recognized the general cast. The silent Fluttershy, brave 'n' bold Rainbow Dash, hardworking Applejack, artistic Rarity, joyful Pinkie Pie, and to top it off, the unicorn herself, Twilight Sparkle. I looked at them all with a gaze as surprised as theirs were. I suddenly realized I looked very awkward – I was still on the ground, my head only lifted by support from the ground. Despite a silent gasp and widening eyes, I got off, brushed burs, leaves, and extra dust off my dress shirt and jeans.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, waiting for a response. I tried to rearrange my face to not look to confused or scared, but a bead of sweat went off the side of my cheek. I swallowed deep, and summoned up what little rationality and sense of calm I had to speak up for myself.

"..Hi."

"Goodness me, he can speak!" spoke the white pony with the purple mane I recognized as Rarity. Many of the others expressed their surprise in one way or the other. For a moment, this confused me.

"..Haven't you ever met a human before?"

Twilight then spoke up. "I've heard of them, but I never knew they actually existed!"

I flattened my hair, which had a few odd strands sticking up. "Well uh.."

This time, I gave my surroundings a better look around. It was really dark.. this place couldn't be Canterlot or Ponyville. This was the Everfree forest.. it looked harmless from my laptop screen, but right there, in person, it was as they said – spooky. Everything was either brown or green.. or black. I guessed it was night time – the opposite of my own planet Earth. "..I guess I'll just.. go.." I spoke in an unsure tone, slowly turning to my right and heading towards where it seemed like there was the most light. I took a few steps forward, then suddenly felt my legs loose all energy. My world was spinning again.. I fell forward, and was engulfed by black again.

I sighed. How many times have I fallen unconscious today? This can't be good for me.. well technically, it could be more than 24 hours, as Equestria had a full day's time difference from where I lived.

..Did I just think Equestria? That fictional place in that cartoon targeted towards girls? What's wrong with me? I'm safe in my bed.. the air is damp, indicating that it has rained recently. My head now feels normal. It must have all just been a bad dream. That was it. I opened my eyes, expecting the blank, white walls of the A. Verge boarding school dormitory. Instead, I find a dimly lit ceiling. I turn my head to the side. A small lamp, seemingly low on fuel, flickers slightly on a small table next to me. A lot of bookcases are near too. Finally, I feel healthy – not suffering from some head disease like migraine and such.. I lift myself into a sitting position on the bed and inspect my surroundings more concisely. This scenery.. there was no mistake. I was in Twilight's Library Treehouse. I send a blank look at a mirror in the corner. As usual, I look pretty bored-looking and lame as usual. I realized that I was shirtless. It turns out my uniform and jeans were on a chair, neatly folded, and my messengers bag hung on the side. Was I stripped? I felt like going back to sleep. Suddenly, my eye caught a familiar book cover. I pushed myself out of the warm bed sheet and walked over to the bookcase and pulled out Cairo the Arabian Prince, return to the Sahara. I stared at the cover and sighed, returning to the bed and turning to the first page. Before I knew it, it was morning. I was still on the 3rd chapter. This series was partly famous for it's notorious length. I folded the page at the end of the chapter and put on my clothes. They felt pretty dry – I'm guessing they were cleaned while I was out. I was in the middle of buttoning up my shirt when a I heard it:

"Hello?"

I jumped at the voice. Twilight Sparkle rounded the corner where the bed I slept on was edged. For a moment, all we could do was stare at each other. She looked at my book, then suddenly brightened.

"Oh, you've read that too? It's such a good series isn't it? I'm still on the 32nd book, but it's a good read."

Believe it or not, I actually spoke back, "Out of the first ten, which would do you think was the best?"

She settled down on the opposite side of the bed, apparently deep in thought. I didn't blame her. The first ten installments of Cairo the Arabian prince was a total of almost 50,000 pages. "The second – what was the title?"

Her horn glowed, and a book draped in violet, sparkling, fluid-like material floated towards the bed. I saw it plenty of times in the show, but it really blew my mind, magic. It was considered a fairy tale in my own world, yet, a unicorn just preformed it without a second thought.

"..and it really gives off the sense that you feel Cairo's feelings for her during chapter 21, which is something that most books usually wouldn't give off the effect for." She finished. All I could do was nod in agreement, suddenly hit by the awkwardness of my situation. I was talking to a cartoon.. but it wasn't so bad. She really understood the series, almost as well as I did. I smiled briefly at the purple equine, and let out the first bright toned words I'd spoken in a while,

"You're pretty smart."

Twilight simply stared at me for a few seconds, surprised, then looked down at the floor, her cheeks reddening, apparently embarrassed. I guess she felt kind of awkward too. She did say that she read about humans.. but had never actually seen one before.

"A-are you hungry?" she stuttered. She leapt off the bed, avoiding eye contact with me. "L-let's go downstairs – we can get breakfast in the kitchen."

I shrugged to myself and followed her. I walked down the stairs, surprised by what I saw. In what looked like the living room of the house, all the ponies I had seen the other night were all there, sleeping in various locations. Pinkie Pie was snoring loudly on an armchair, Rainbow Dash had stretched herself out on a sofa, Fluttershy curled up in front of the fireplace, Rarity dozing in a refined position on the edge of another chair, while Applejack simply slept on the ground, looking slightly out of place in the midst of all the equines. Twilight addressed me,

"I'll go wake them up. They insisted on staying after last night."

I let out a worried puff of air pass between my lips. I didn't get any of this. From here, things could only get more confusing.

_End of The Beggining_


End file.
